


Pity Party

by Janina



Series: Mrs. Robinson [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jon is bewildered by his wife, Robb Stark is a Gift, Romance, Sansa has a meltdown, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/pseuds/Janina
Summary: Sansa is turning 50 and she's not handling it well. Jon just wants to make her feel better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @israfel00!

“I need some help,” Jon said to Robb and his mother one evening after work. He’d burst into their kitchen, unannounced. 

The both of them looked up from their dinner, spoons halfway to their mouths. They exchanged glances and while Robb shoved his spoonful of food in his mouth, Lyanna put hers down into the bowl befor her. 

“What’s going on, honey?” Lyanna asked. “Is it Tess?”

Jon shook his head, distracted by the pot on the table. He ambled closer and lifted the lid off the pot and leaned in closer while inhaling. “Are you having beef stew?” He loved his mother’s beef stew. He’d told Sansa when she made it for him that hers was better than his Mom’s, but he’d lied. 

“We are,” Lyanna said. “You want some?”

“You can have a bowl,” Robb said. “One bowl...son.” He grinned while Jon glared at him. It was weird that Robb was both his brother-in-law _and_ , technically, his stepfather, but Robb just made it weirder when he said shit like that and called attention to it. 

“Why one bowl?” Jon asked. 

“Because I want to take some to work tomorrow,” Robb said with a slight whine. “Besides, don’t you have a home to go to and your own dinner to eat?”

Jon ignored him as he went to the cabinet and pulled down a bowl, and then to the utensils drawer and got a spoon. He put his bowl and spoon on the table next to his mother and then went to pour himself a glass of milk. By the time he was carrying said glass of milk to the table, his mom had already filled his bowl with the hearty and delicious stew. 

Jon smiled at her and kissed the top of her head and then sat down and ripped off a chunk of the bread that was on the table. His mother beamed at him.

“Just, ya know, help yourself,” Robb said. 

“Thanks… _Dad_.”

Robb made a face. “Gross. So, what’s up with my sister?”

Jon had just spooned some stew in his mouth while Robb asked the question, so they all had to wait now for the answer. 

“Last night I didn’t know where she was after she and I tucked Tess in,” he said after he swallowed. “Great stew, Mom.”

Lyanna smiled. “Thank you, honey.”

Jon dipped some of the bread in the bowl, sopping up the juices. “I went to check some emails, and when I went to see what she was up to she just...disappeared.”

“Where was she?” Lyanne asked, a crinkle of concern forming between her brows. 

“She was in the garage stuffing Ding Dongs in her mouth.” 

Robb sighed. “She’s shame-eating.”

Jon stared at him. “Shame-eating?”

“She used to have a stash of junk food in the garage, in her bedroom and, when she had a car, in the glove compartment,” Robb explained. “Whenever she got stressed out or upset about something, she’d go to one of those places and pig out. I caught her one day stuffing white-powdered donuts in her mouth. She was wearing black and was just covered with the white dust. She looked like a coke addict. And, she was so high on sugar, she was acting like one, too.”

Jon bit off the hunk of bread with the stew on it and chewed thoughtfully. He’d been married to Sansa for eleven years now and yet he’d somehow managed to miss her shame eating. It disturbed him that this woman he thought he knew backwards and forwards still had a few things she kept from him. 

“What did she say when you caught her?” Robb asked. “I can’t imagine it was pretty.”

Jon grimaced. “It wasn’t. She screamed at me not to look at her. And then she turned her back on me and told me to turn out the light.”

“Wow, she’s really stressed about her birthday, huh?”

Jon calmly folded his hands in front of him. “What?”

Robb rolled his eyes. “Dude, she’s turning _fifty_ on Saturday!”

“I know when Sansa’s birthday is, Robb,” Jon snapped. “I was going to have the family come over for dinner and have a cake…” he trailed off as both his mother and Robb shook their heads.  
“Do you remember when I turned fifty and I shut all the blinds in the house and wouldn’t leave the bedroom?” Lyanna asked. 

Jon frowned. “No, not really.”

Robb raised his hand. “I remember. I got drunk when I turned fifty.”

Lyanna raised her hand. “I remember.”

“Yeah, but you two are…” 

Both his mother and Robb turned narrowed eyes on him. “We’re what?” Robb asked. 

Jon pointed at Robb. “Well, you’re vain and, well Mom, you’ve always been ultra-sensitive about your age.”

“And you think Sansa _isn’t?_ ” his mother asked incredulously. 

“ _Vain_?” Robb sounded utterly astonished. “ _Me_? Who was the one who made me drive him all over creation when his car was in the shop and he needed fucking gel made from beeswax or whatever the fuck it was?”

“It was not made from beeswax,” Jon began, his voice rising. “The name of it is deceptive--”

“And you steal Sansa’s moisturizer!”

Jon stood - finger thrust forward, face red. “I told you that in _confidence_.”

Robb folded his arms across his chest and jutted out his chin. “You left me no choice.”

“Can you both stop acting like children?” Lyanna huffed. She sat back, arms folded across her chest, too. Robb and his mother were eerily alike. It sometimes freaked Jon out. “Jon, Sansa might not say she is sensitive about her age, but I assure you, as she lives and breathes as a woman in this society, she is.”

“But-but she never says she is. Not since we got married - she doesn’t make a big deal out of it like she used to.” Jon was aware he was whining a bit.

“You’re adorable,” Robb said. 

“Sansa is a gorgeous woman, no one can dispute that,” Lyanna said. “And she looks amazing for her age. I mean, I kind of hate her?”

“Mom!” Jon exclaimed. 

Lyanna smiled. “Relax. I don’t really hate her. Jon, honey, no matter how confident and beautiful a woman is, they can still get depressed about getting older. It’s just a fact of life. And she has a husband who isn’t even thirty yet, so…”

“Isn’t fifty the new twenty?” Jon asked. 

“When you say that to her I want to be there,” Robb said. 

“Robb, you’re not helping,” Lyanna scolded. 

He grinned. “I know.”

Jon glared at him. Robb grinned and then went back to eating. 

“I think you should ask Sansa how she’s feeling and ask her what she wants to do for her birthday,” Lyanna suggested. “The last thing she’ll probably want is a big party where everyone has the opportunity to make fun of her age.”

Jon looked pointedly at Robb. “I wonder who would do that.”

Robb pointed at him with his spoon. “She got me a card in the shape of a coffin when I turned fifty, okay?”

Jon sighed, thinking he was really happy he didn’t have siblings. They were just mean. “Okay, I’ll call Catelyn and tell her ix-nay the cake.”

“Oh, I think you should cash in on the cake,” Robb said. “Sansa’s probably gonna wanna pound that thing down. Ding-dongs are just a warm up to the main event.”

Jon liked Robb, he really did. But at that moment? He kind of wanted to punch him. 

xxxxxxxx

When Jon got home that night, he found Sansa sacked out on the couch, the lights off and the TV on, a wine glass in her hand. It was half full.

“Hey baby,” he said cautiously as he took off his coat. “How you doing?”

“Fine,” she said monotone and sipped her wine. 

He draped his coat on the hook near the door and dumped his keys on the table under it. “Where’s Tess?” 

“She wanted to sleep over Shireen’s. They have a field trip tomorrow; I said it was fine.”

Jon felt a bit out to sea. Sansa wasn’t being his Sansa at the moment; she wouldn’t even look at him, and now that he knew what her problem could be, he was afraid to say the wrong thing. 

All he wanted to do was make her feel better and have her talk to him about this. If she needed assurance that she was still the most gorgeous woman on the planet to him, he was all for showing her. 

“How was your day?” he asked. 

“Fine. Yours?”

“Good. So, um, what were you thinking for dinner?”

She held up her wine. “I’ve got it right here.”

“Wine? Wine is your dinner?”

She snapped her head to look at him. “Yes, is there a problem with that?”

“Okay,” he said and sat down. “Sansa, talk to me. What’s going on with you?”

“Nothing,” she said, her lower lip beginning to tremble. 

He sighed. “I went to see my mom and Robb after work.”

“Is that why you’re late?” she asked. “I thought maybe you’d found someone else. Someone who doesn’t have laugh lines and whose boobs don’t sag.”

He reared back as though she’d slapped him. “Found someone…? Sansa Snow, how on the God’s green Earth could you actually _think_ \--”

“Who’s the hot young thing these days? Do you find her attractive? Did I really just say hot young thing? I sound like my mother now.” She burst into tears. “Oh my God, I sound like my _mother_!”

“Sansa, baby--” He reached for her, wanting to draw her in his arms and hold her, but she held him at bay and chugged the rest of her wine down. She hiccuped right after and crawled off the couch. How much had she had already? “I need to go to the garage.” 

“Sansa, please stay and talk to me.”

She hissed at him like a cat. 

She _hissed_ at him. 

Like a _cat._

His wife wasn’t acting like herself, but he was pretty certain she meant for him to stay put. 

And quite honestly, he was afraid of what she’d do if he didn’t.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, Jon was in bed without Sansa. The lights were off, and he was laying in bed in the dark wondering what he could do to help his wife. 

The door creaked open slowly and he tilted his head to watch her creep towards the bathroom. She thought he was asleep. 

Fifteen minutes later after listening to her move around the bathroom, she crept into bed with him and carefully cuddled into his side. He turned immediately onto his side and enveloped her in his arms. 

“Did I wake you?” she whispered. 

“No. I was waiting for you.”

She tucked her head under his chin and sighed, her warm breath fanning across his bare chest. 

“I’m sorry I hissed at you,” she said. “I’ve never hissed at anyone in my life.”

She sounded so appalled with herself that he couldn’t help the laughter that rumbled out of him. “It was a little scary, I’m not going to lie.”

She sighed again. 

“What were you doing all this time?”

“I called Jeyne. I threw the ball for Lady.”

No mention of her stash of sweets. It must be a thing he wasn’t supposed to acknowledge. Wisely, he kept his mouth shut about it. 

“Feel better?” he asked. 

“Tired,” she mumbled. “Good night, Jon.”

“Good night, love.”

Maybe, he thought as he fell asleep, she would return to normal now. 

But then the next morning while they were both getting ready for work, he found his wife in the bathroom first pulling the skin back on her cheeks, then her forehead, and then she placed her hands on both sides of her face and pulled all the skin back. 

“What are you doing?” he asked, standing in the doorway. 

She jumped a mile. “Jon!” she exclaimed. “You scared the shit out of me!”

“What are you doing?” he asked again. 

“Nothing!” she said and moved past him. 

“You want a couple waffles?” he asked, opting to let that one go. “I could pop a couple in the toaster for you.”

She had her head in the closet. “No, I’m good. I’m just gonna grab a banana.”

He sat down on the bed admiring her backside. “San, what are you doing?”

“Just...trying to find my--” she popped up to standing. “Boots!” she held said boots up, looking proud. 

“I thought those hurt your feet,” he said. 

She shrugged and sat down beside him and proceeded to slip one boot on and zip it up to her knee. She held her leg up with the boot. “Maybe I just didn’t wear them out enough. They look good, don’t they?”

“Mmmm,” he hummed and leaned over to nuzzle the side of her face. “They do. They give me ideas.”

She giggled when he made his way to her neck. “What kind?”

“The kind where you’re wearing those and your legs are up in the air. Or, you’re wearing all black with those on and there’s a whip in your hand….”

“Oh, I like this whip idea,” she murmured, tilting her head to the side to give him better access to her neck. “Tell me more about that.”

He was about to when his phone went off. He groaned. “Let’s ignore it.”

“Just check to see who it is, please? It could be our daughter.”

He got up and went to the nightstand. He groaned again. “It’s work.”

She went for her other boot. “Duty calls, husband!”

“To be continued later, wife,” he told her sternly. 

She smirked over her shoulder at him. “Maybe.”

“Tease.”

“Answer your phone!” she said, laughing. And then she was up, wincing a bit as she made her way out the bedroom. 

xxxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening, Jon came home to find his daughter on the floor with Lady, laying beside the dog and watching TV. She looked up at Jon. “Hi, Dad.”

“Hey, pumpkin. Did you have fun at your friend’s house last night?”

“Yeah. But she snores and I’m tired now.”

“Well, after dinner you can have your bath and get to bed early.”

Tess nodded and turned back to the TV. 

“Where’s your Mom?”

“In your room. She got a package from Amazon today.”

“What kind of package?” 

The flogger and whip he’d ordered today would not have arrived already. 

Tess shrugged. 

Jon sighed and kicked off his shoes and took off his jacket before making his way to the bedroom. 

He found Sansa sitting on the bed - and beside the bed was the foot massager Robb had gotten her for Christmas last year. So. The boots still hurt then. 

And then he took in what was on the bed. For one, a rather big box, with Styrofoam peanuts scattered on the bed. And tubes of every shape and size. 

“What’s all this?” he asked. 

“Oh, just some cosmetics and creams I ordered last night.”

When she’d been in the garage? he wondered. 

He picked up a tube. “Neck cream,” he read. “Necks have creams?”

She snatched it from his hand. “Yes.”

“Do you have a rash or something?”

“If by a rash you mean wrinkles, then yes.”

He gaped at her and then his eyes drifted to her neck. “Sansa, you do not have a wrinkly neck.”

“Sure I do.”

“No.”

“Well, I have some!” she said defensively. “And wrinkles around my eyes and my mouth--”

“You have laugh lines. I love your laugh lines.”

She looked utterly betrayed. 

“Sansa--”

“Do you mind taking care of dinner tonight? There’s chicken in the fridge.”

Summarily dismissed. 

“Dinner can wait a few minutes,” he said.

“Mom, I’m hungry,” Tess said, popping up in the doorway, Lady right beside her. 

“Daddy was just about to start dinner,” Sansa said with a smile. “Why don’t you help him?”

He sighed and when Tess was gone from the doorway with Lady, he pointed at his wife. “This is not over.”

“Yeah, yeah,” she said and waved him away. 

The talk never did happen - not that one anyway. Over dinner, Tess sprung it on them both that she had a project due the next day she only had half done, and so the rest of the night was spent making sure she stayed on task - and getting lectured here and there on waiting until the last minute to finish something. Tess ended up breaking down because she was so tired and Jon caved and helped her finish up the diorama of the planets she had started. 

When Jon finally collapsed into bed, Sansa wound herself around him. “You’re such a good Dad,” she said softly. 

He smiled into the dark and ran a hand down her back. “Thank you.”

“Jon?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you ever wish we could have more?”

His brow furrowed as he considered the question. “Honestly? No. I’ve never really thought about it. I knew Tess would be it for us and I’m good with that.”

“Are you sure? You don’t want anymore?”

“Are you pregnant?”

She poked him in the side. “No.”

“Where is this coming from?”

“I’m just wondering how you feel knowing that Tess is it for you for children. I know women have children late now but honestly… it’s such a risk. If you wanted them though, maybe we could talk about it?”

He pulled her over him and framed her face in his hands. “Sansa Snow. I have all I want and need with the family we have. I love you, I love Tess - I don’t need anymore kids.” She nodded, and in the dim light from the street light outside he could see tears in her eyes. “Baby, please, believe me.”

“I do,” she said, but he could tell she didn’t, not really. He drew her face down and kissed her. 

“I love you so much, Sansa. I love our life,” he murmured. 

“I love you, too,” she said and then rolled off him. “Jon?”

“Mmmm?” He was starting to fade already. 

“Do you mind if when we have sex I’m not on top anymore? I don’t think that’s the best angle for my face.”

Jon couldn’t even begin to fathom what the fuck that meant, and he was admittedly too tired to even try to figure it out. He also didn't like the idea of her not riding him, but was much too tired to get into that now. So, he just grunted and promptly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next afternoon, Jon arrived home early to hopefully intercept the whip and flogger he was expecting, and to hopefully catch Sansa at some point in between clients. 

That morning she’d been distant and a little cold to him and it wasn’t until he was at work that he remembered agreeing to her not being on top anymore because as she had put it, it “wasn’t the best angle for her face.”

He could kick his own ass for agreeing to such bullshit, and for such a completely bullshit reason too, but he’d been tired, dammit. She couldn’t say stuff like that when it was late and he was wiped out from helping Tess with her project. 

His mood improved when his package arrived. It improved even more when he was able to book the house they liked to visit on vacations for the weekend. Next, was asking Robb and his mother if they could take Tess for the weekend. 

He was on the phone with his mom, telling her about Sansa and the creams and lotions when the landline rang. Momentarily confused since it hardly ever rang, Jon told his Mom to hold on and went to answer it. 

“Hello?” he said cautiously. 

“Hello, is Mrs. Snow there, please?” asked a pleasant and business-like woman’s voice on the other end. 

“She’s not here at the moment, can I take a message?”

“Oh, this is Ideal Image Salon. She had an appointment for 1 that she didn’t show up for. We thought maybe she forgot.”

Sansa hadn’t told him anything about an appointment. Was it for her hair? She usually used Cutting Edge Salon for her hair though. He only knew this because they took Tess there, too. 

“This is her husband,” he said. “May I ask what the appointment was for?”

“Just botox.”

“Botox,” he repeated. 

“I tried her cell phone, but she didn’t answer. Can you let her know we are--”

Jon hung up and marched to the living room to pick up his phone. “Mom. I need another favor.”

xxxxxxxx

“Hello?”

Jon gripped his phone tight against his ear. He finally finally got through to his wife. Her voice sounded shaky, like she’d been crying. 

“Sansa, where are you?” he asked calmly. 

“You don’t want to know.”

“I assure you I do.”

“I’m in the parking lot of the Ideal Image Salon.”

The parking lot. He glanced at the clock. It was 1:45. She was well and truly late for her appointment. 

“You missed your appointment,” he said. 

“I know, but - wait. How did you know?”

“Because I got home early today and they called the house looking for you when you wouldn’t answer your phone.”

“I was too ashamed! Botox! Me!”

It _was_ an odd jump for her. She had spoke against it when Margaery and Jeyne had both considered getting it done. She’d been firmly in the “age naturally” camp. She’d been so convincing in her argument, she’d managed to convince Jeyne not to get it done. 

“I’m glad you came to your senses,” he said. 

“Oh, shut up.”

He smiled. She sounded more like herself in that moment. “Wait for me there. I’m coming for you.”

“Okay,” she said sadly. 

Ten minutes later, he pulled up beside her in the parking lot. 

He jumped out of his truck just as she climbed out of her car and when he was close enough he yanked her into his arms and held her tight. “This ends now,” he said raggedly. “No botox. No fucking creams and lotions for your non-wrinkly neck, no more shame-eating--”

“Shame-eating? How did you know about that?” she asked, pulling away to look at him. 

“Robb,” he replied a bit sheepishly. 

Her eyes narrowed. 

“I went to see him and my mom when I found you in the garage with the Ding-Dongs. I couldn’t help it, Sansa. You were acting really strange. I needed help.”

Her eyes welled up in tears. “I know. I’ve been feeling rather crappy. But that’s probably because I haven’t been eating much except for junk and those boots killed my fucking feet yesterday.”

Jon placed his hands on her shoulders and made her look at him. “No more, Sansa. Fucking hell, why are you doing this to yourself? Do you not realize how utterly fucking gorgeous you are?”

“I’m going to be fifty!” she exclaimed and started to cry. “You’re not even fucking _thirty_ yet!”

“Next year I will be!”

“That’s not the point. You’re hot and gorgeous and women want you and I’m fifty and old--”

“Do _not_!” he said, voice raised to near shouting. “You are _not_ old. You are the sexiest woman I have ever met. We’ve been married for eleven years, Sansa, and you are still the most beautiful and sexiest woman I have ever met. And me, lucky bastard that I am, I get to be your husband. As for all these imaginary woman that want me? I don’t care. I have you. You’re all that I’d wanted when I met you and you’re all I still want. Also, let’s not forget that asshat that hit on you while you were doing his house.”

She pshawed that. “He was just lonely. He was going through a divorce and I was just there.”

“Bullshit. I saw the way he eyed you.”

She bit her lip. “How?”

“How what?”

“How did eye me?”

“Like you were a banquet and he was starving for a feast.”

Her brows furrowed. “You’re not just saying that?”

Was this really happening?

“I’m not just saying that,” he promised. And he wasn’t. He well remembered the look on that fuckers face before he’d realized that Jon was there with her. That asshole had looked at her with lust on his face and pure desire in his eyes. 

“Does it matter what I think?” he asked softly. “Have I stopped showing you how much I want you?”

She shook her head and buried herself in his arms. “No, but I guess… I mean, we have Tess now so of course it’s different and we both have careers and….and last night when I told you I didn’t want to be on top anymore because it wasn’t the best angle for my face, you agreed.”

“Sweetheart,” he murmured, kissing the top of her head. “My sweet love...you caught me at a moment when I was exhausted. Doing that project with Tess got me knackered. Our daughter is stubborn, did you know that?”

She laughed softly. “She gets it from you. All that iron will and determination.”

He couldn't really argue. All that iron will and determination had gotten him Sansa and Tess after all. It had also gotten him, Sansa, and Benjen rid of Joffrey. If she only knew the lengths he had gone to to protect her she would never doubt his love for her. 

“Listen to me,” he said gently, tilting his head down close to hers. “My Mom is going to get Tess from school. They’re gonna take her for the weekend. I’ve booked the weekend at our house in White Harbor. We’re going to get away. Just us. Okay?”

She lifted her head, looking at him with red eyes. “Really?”

He nodded. “Really. I’ve got a present for you, too.”

“A weekend away isn’t it?”

He smiled. “Nope. There’s more.”

She tugged gently on his beard. “Are you real? How are you so good to me after what a beast I’ve been this week?”

“Because I know you’ll make it up to me.”

Her eyes narrowed, a smirk lifting the side of her mouth. “You’ve got that glint in your eye, Jon Snow. I know that glint. What are you up to?”

He grinned wolfishly. “You’ll see. And just so you know - you’re gonna wanna be on top.”

She bit her lip, and now she had a glint in her eye - the glint of excitement. “Should I even bother to ask what you have planned once we’re at the house?”

He smirked. “Nope. But just know that you’re in complete control.”

Her brows went to her hairline. “That sounds promising.”

He kissed her once, quickly. “Come on. Let’s get out of here and go pack.”

Before she went back inside her car, however, she grabbed his face and kissed him passionately, leaving him panting. Then, with a smug smile, she climbed into her car and waved before driving off. 

It took a minute for Jon to gather himself before practically jumping in his truck to follow her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished another thing! Will wonders never cease.

“Pack that black number you have - that really lacy thing?” Jon said as he and Sansa packed for the weekend. 

She stopped mid-pack, and looked at him. “The babydoll lingerie?”

He nodded, shoving his boxers in their shared suitcase. “Yeah, that one.”

She looked at him quizzically. “Okay, but is this for me or for you?”

He laughed. “Trust me when I say you’re going to want it.”

“Okay, see, now I’m really curious.’

He grinned. “Patience is a virtue.”

She laughed. “Coming from you that is hysterical!”

He patted her bum. “I’m going to get Tess’s bag packed.”

“I’ll be there in a minute,” she told him. 

Biting her lip, Sansa made her way to the closet to get the lacy babydoll and then rummaged in her underwear drawer for the black lacy thong that matched. She stuffed the underwear in with his boxers and neatly folded the babydoll on top. She shivered with anticipation. Whatever he had planned, it was sure to be wild and probably exactly what she needed. He seemed to have a sixth sense about her. But then, she had one about him, too. 

Sansa zipped up the suitcase and dragged it off the bed. She carried it to the front door and started packing up some food and toys Lady would need at Lyanna and Robb’s. Jon appeared not long after and placed Tess’s bag with their suitcase. 

Sansa handed him the reusable bag with all of Lady’s stuff and he whistled for Lady to come and he headed out to the car with Lady and her bag and their suitcase. Sansa followed with Tess’s bag and once the car was packed up and Lady was inside, Jon pushed her against the door of the car and kissed her. “Do you have any idea how much restraint I’ve had to exert since that kiss you laid on me?”

She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Oh?”

He kissed her again. “I’m waiting. I want to make it special.”

“Curiouser and curiouser.”

“Get in the car, beautiful. I have one more thing to grab.”

She wondered what it was as she climbed in the car and buckled up. When Lady placed her paws on the consul, Sansa reached over to pet her. Jon emerged with a box, a medium-sized box. No identifiable markings on it. 

He put it in the trunk and got in the car and buckled up. 

“So, the box is the surprise then?” she asked. 

He smiled. 

“You going to give me a hint?”  
“Nope.”

“You suck,” she said, laughing. 

He grinned. “I know.” He reached out, grabbed her hand, and kissed her fingers. “Love you, baby.”

She kissed the back of his hand. “Love you, too.”

**********

After dropping Lady off along with Tess’s belongings for the weekend, and bidding their daughter a good weekend with Uncle Robb and Gramma Lyanna, they were on their way. 

It took about ninety minutes for them to arrive at their house in White Harbor, and during that time, Sansa took a little nap. When Jon pulled in, she woke up and jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped. 

She ran up to the house to get the key from secret spot under the porch furniture. She opened the house and turned on the lights in the kitchen and living room. Jon came up with their suitcase and dropped it at the base of the stairs before meandering into the kitchen to look for Sansa. 

She had her hands clasped together at the side of her face, a smile on her face as she looked down at the cake on the counter. 

“I told Madeleine it was your birthday,” Jon told her. “That was nice of her.”

“And no mention of my age on it.”

“You know, age is just--”

She looked at him sharply. “If you are about to say that age is just a number I am going to plant your face in this cake.”

“How about we get ready to go out for some dinner?” 

She smiled. “Shower together?”

He groaned. “No.”

“What do you mean no?” she said aghast. “Jon, you never say no to a shower together.”

“I know, but I know exactly what will happen if we get in that shower.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck. “And what is that?”

“There will be less showering going on and more of me taking you against the shower wall. Then we’ll eventually dry off and I’ll want you again. By then, we’ll forget dinner and just get take out and all my plans will go out the window.”

“You really are looking forward to whatever it is in that box!”

He nodded. “I am. And I’m kind of liking the anticipation. And you’re gonna love that we waited to make love I think.”

“Oh?”

He kissed her quickly. “Go upstairs and take a shower. I’ll bring our things up.”

She whipped off her shirt and threw it at him. He caught it and groaned. “Vixen.”

She smirked. “You know it, baby.”

**********

After a romantic dinner downtown, and after picking up a few things from things from a package store on the way home, Jon led Sansa up the stairs to the bedroom and instructed her to change into the babydoll while he got the box from the car. 

Sansa was excited and nervous at the same time. Not nervous because she thought it was going to be something weird in the box - though with Jon’s active imagination and the things he was willing to try when it came to sex was astounding. Whatever was in the box could be weird, but she trusted him implicitly and knew that even if it was weird, he’d find a way to make it less so. And he did say this was all about her which just piqued her curiosity even more. 

She went to the bathroom with the thong and babydoll in hand and changed into it. She heard Jon in the bedroom and called out that she’d be out in a minute. She spritzed on some light perfume, brushed out her hair so that it fell in soft waves around her shoulders, refreshed her makeup, and brushed her teeth. 

When she emerged, she found Jon standing by the bed, barefoot, suit jacket gone and his crisp white shirt unbuttoned at the neck. He looked delicious. 

And on the bed was…

“Oh my God is that a whip and flogger?!” she exclaimed. 

He laughed. “It is.”

Her mouth dropped open and then she hurried over and gingerly picked the whip up. The scent of leather hit her nose and she breathed in. “Oh my God, Jon.”

“Are you pleased or horrified?”

“This was from our conversation this past week. When I wore the boots.”

He nodded, his eyes roving over her hungrily. His pants were starting to tent. 

“I don’t know how to use either of these,” she murmured, but made a show of stroking the whip. She was rewarded with a groan. 

She bit her lip and put the whip down and then lifted up the flogger. She brushed it against the top of her chest, feeling the leather tickle her. She giggled and when she looked over at Jon, he looked almost feral. Ready to pounce. 

He didn’t move though. And that’s when she realized what he meant when he said this was for her. 

She was in control. In control of him and what happened from here on out. 

Was it possible to love him even more? Just when she thought she couldn’t possibly love him more, he went and did something like this and she fell even more. 

She put the flogger down and slinked her way over to him. She put her hands on his chest and ran them up to his shoulders and then linked her hands behind his neck. “I love you,” she whispered. “So so much.”

His eyes glowed with tenderness. “I love you,” he breathed. “More than you could possibly ever know.”

She leaned in and, anticipating her kiss, he closed his eyes and parted his mouth. But, instead of kissing him, she whispered, “Undress. Slowly.”

She pulled back and strode over to the bed. When she looked over her shoulder at him, he was gaping at her. She smirked and laid on her side on the bed, propping her head up on her hand . She picked up the flogger and played with it, held it over the bed by the handle and moved the leather strips back and forth slowly over the comforter. 

“Well, what are you waiting for?” she asked. “Undress.”

“Slowly?” he rasped. 

She nodded. “Slowly.”

She chewed on her bottom lip as she watched him unbutton his shirt slowly, his heated gaze trained on her. “Open the shirt, Jon. I want to see your chest.”

She caught a hint of a smile as she pulled open his shirt, showing off his chest. She licked her lips. “Still so strong. Still got those rock hard abs.”

“All for you, baby.”

“You like pleasing me don’t you, Jon?”

“Yes,” he whispered. 

“Finish undressing.”

He did, and she licked her lips again when his rock hard erection sprung free. He was leaking some precum. 

“Mmmm…” she hummed as she got up off the bed and sashayed over to him. She dropped to her knees before him, thankful for the thick area rug, and teased him with the flogger, letting the leather strips caress his shaft. 

“Fuck,” he grunted, shuddering. 

She took the flogger away and licked under the head of his cock. 

“Sansa,” he gasped and one hand jutted out to reach for her. She lightly hit him with the flogger. 

He looked down at her in shock. 

“Did that hurt?” she whispered. 

“No...oddly. Just surprised me.”

“Let me know if I hurt you.”

“I will.”

She looked at him sternly then. “No touching. Not until I say.”

He groaned and nodded, his hands tightening into fists. 

Satisfied, she took him in her mouth and he muttered an oath. She licked. Sucked. Swirled. Teased. And then played with his balls which had his stomach rippling and him swearing and pounding his fist on the nearby bureau. 

He wanted to touch her. Usually when she went down on him, his hands were in her hair. Feeling brave and naughty, she dropped the flogger and moved her hand down over her breast, down her stomach and then between her legs. She pushed the strip of material of her thong out of the way and started to finger herself. 

“Sansa,” he gasped. “Fucking God, yes, you’re killing me.”

He was close. She stopped sucking him and moved her hand out of her pussy. She stood and offered him her wet hand. “Suck.”

He opened his mouth and with a growl sucked her fingers into his mouth. Her core pulsed with desire. He lifted his hand cautiously and she nodded. He took her wrist and sucked her juices off, moaning. 

She smiled, pleased. 

“Enough,” she said. 

He groaned and she picked up the flogger and pointed at him with it. “Lay down on the bed. Legs spread.”

He obediently did as he was told. She circled the bed slowly, watching him, assessing him. His cock was hard and wet, his body was tense. She grabbed the whip and unfurled it. He tensed and she bit back a laugh. 

Gently, she laid it across the bed and then moved it across his ankles, then his shins, thighs, over his cock which made his back arch, and then over his chest. Then she grabbed the flogger and ran it slowly up one leg...then the other. Over his chest. Down one arm...then the other. 

“Please,” he whimpered. 

“Please what?” she demanded. 

“Touch me. Touch my cock.”

“You have been such a good boy for me,” she purred, leaning over him and lowering her face to his. 

“Kiss me, Sansa, please,” he begged, arching toward her. 

She smiled and, instead of kissing him, licked at his mouth. He moaned. “Sansaaaaa….”

She straightened. “Get on all fours.”

His eyes went wide. “What?”

“Did I stutter? Get on all fours.”

He scrambled up and around. It was so...submissive of him. Over the years, Sansa had taken the reigns a few times and dominated him, but not very often. And never like this. 

This felt more intimate somehow. This felt...it felt like a lot of trust. And she knew that Jon trusted her, but this was a reminder of just how much. He had gotten her a whip and a flogger and let her have all the control. He was on all fours for her. Her trust in him was implicit and she gladly let him take control of her when he was in the mood for it. Now she understood in a way she hadn’t before when he told her how hot it got him when she put her faith and trust in him. 

“I’m going to use the flogger lightly,” she told him. “If I hurt you, tell me.”

“I will,” he said, sounding strained. Precum dripped onto the comforter. 

Heaving a deep breath for courage, she flicked the flogger in her wrist at his ass. He grunted and hung his head. 

“Did I hurt you?” she asked. 

“No. Harder.”

Was he sure?

He must have felt her hesitation for he added, “Please.”

She did it harder. She heard the crack of it on his skin and winced. Then she saw the redness on his ass.

“Again,” he said before she could ask him if that was too hard. 

She hesitated again, and then did it again.

“Again!” he shouted. 

She hit him again, harder this time. He threw his head back and snarled, “Again!”

She did it again. Fuck, she was so wet. She needed his fat cock inside her. She rubbed her thighs together. “On your back,” she croaked.

He moved slowly onto his back, wincing slightly as he laid down. 

“Do you want to be on top? Are you in pain?” she asked. 

He lifted his head, his pupils blown wide. “You gonna ride me?”

She nodded. 

“Fucking ride me, Sansa,” he begged. “ _Please_.”

She climbed on, dropped the flogger beside her on the bed and moved her panties to the side. She slid down him and his back arched. He fisted the comforter. “Can I touch you?” he asked, sounding strained. 

“Not yet,” she murmured and moved slowly over him. He watched her; his eyes ran all over her. They rested first on where they were connected. Then her tits as they moved, then her face. Yearning filled his entire expression. 

“Sansa,” he whined.

“Touch me,” she said. 

He wasted no time in reaching for her baby doll and tearing it off her. “Jon!” she exclaimed. 

“I’ll buy you another one,” he gasped and slipped his hands around her waist, and then up to her breasts. He filled his hands with them. “Come here.”

“I thought I was giving orders here?” 

He swore. “You are.”

She laughed and leaned over him, pushing his hands to the bed. She pinned his wrists to the bed as she moved over him, fucking him. 

He lifted his head. “Sansa, please….I need you, baby.”

She took pity on him and kissed him, releasing his wrists. He now filled his hands with her ass. He lifted his hips and fucked up into her rapidly. 

“I’m going to cum,” she gasped. 

“Cum. Cum for me baby. I need you to cum…”

Unable to hold back any longer, she threw her head back and screamed as her orgasm hit her hard.

“Yes, fuck, yes!” he shouted. “I’m cumming!”

He gripped her hips hard as he held himself deep inside her and let go. 

Spent, Sansa collapsed against him and he rolled them over. He was still pulsing inside her. Slowly, he slipped out of her and she could feel his cum seeping out of her. 

“Fuck,” he muttered and ran a hand through her now sweaty hair. He was sweating too, she could see the sheen on his forehead, chest and in his hair. 

“Was it good for you?” she asked with a laugh. 

He laughed softly, looking awestruck. “Baby...I don’t even have the words for that.”

“Can we take a shower together now?”

He nodded adamantly. “When I can feel my legs.”

“Same,” she giggled, and cuddled into his arms. 

“Happy Birthday, love of my life,” he murmured. 

“Thank you,” she murmured. “This was just what I needed.”

He kissed her languidly. “I love you.”

“And I love you,” she said on a happy sigh.

**********

The next morning, Jon woke to find Sansa sitting up against the bed, sheets up around her and her phone in her hand. 

“What are you doing?” he asked sleepily. 

She looked down at him. “Did you know you can take whip lessons? I found some back home.”

Jon considered that he may have created a monster. 

He loved it. 

He sat up next to her and leaned over to peer at her phone. “Let me see.”


End file.
